This project involves the cataloguing of the recently identified tenth-eleventh century Classical Armenian translations of the Greek physician Galen. These manuscripts are stored in the repository of the Armenian Mekhitarist Monks in Venice, Italy, where there is the largest holding of Armenian manuscripts outside Soviet Armenia. The catalogue of this material will be published in a suitable journal.